


mes rêves interdits me font mal

by feuilleverte



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, constance said gay rights, mozart is a flirty lil shit, salieri gets the hug he deserves, warning: he has a little bit of a panic attack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuilleverte/pseuds/feuilleverte
Summary: « Est-ce un défi, d'apprendre à me connaître, Mozart? Pensez vous que rien ne peut vous résister? »« J’essaye juste de vous comprendre, Salieri. D’habitude, les gens me haïssent, ou m’adorent. Avec vous, on dirait un mélange des deux, et cela me trouble. »
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	mes rêves interdits me font mal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [mes rêves interdits me font mal (eng. version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843912) by [feuilleverte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuilleverte/pseuds/feuilleverte)



> Hello! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic! J'espère que vous aimerez autant la lire que j'ai aimé l'écrire, à chaque fois que je regarde Mozart l'Opéra Rock j'ai d'autres idées, et pour une fois j'ai réussi à en faire quelque chose!  
> Si je trouve le temps / la motivation, j'essayerai de traduire et de poster la fic en anglais aussi!  
> Encore merci et bonne lecture!

Ce soir là comme tant d’autres, Antonio Salieri était assis à son piano, tentant en vain d’achever l’écriture de sa nouvelle composition. Des notes lui tournaient dans la tête, mais s’échappaient avant qu’il ne puisse les coucher sur le papier. Encore une fois, il tournait en rond sans parvenir à composer une mélodie qui le satisfaisait, comme si sa musique sonnait faux. Fatigué, il se leva pour remettre un morceau de bois dans la cheminée, et pour se dégourdir les jambes. Sa composition devait être achevée ce soir, il avait déjà perdu trop de temps à douter. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas entendre les coups à sa porte. Il se figea, attendant confirmation de ce qu’il avait entendu, et quelques secondes plus tard on toqua à nouveau. Surpris d’avoir de la visite à cette heure tardive, il se dirigea vers la porte mais ne l’ouvrit pas.

« Qui est là ? »

Une voix reconnaissable entre mille lui parvint de l’autre côté de la porte.

« Salieri ? C’est moi, Mozart. »

Salieri se figea. Une visite de Mozart était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin ce soir. Il ne savait jamais comment se comporter en sa présence. Avec son comportement odieux envers l’autrichien, Salieri avait l’impression d’avoir condamné leur relation, pourtant Mozart se montrait toujours aussi amical envers lui, ce qui était très déstabilisant, et aussi faisait ressentir à Salieri des choses qu’il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de ressentir, et qu’il avait vite tenté d’ignorer, en vain. Mozart lui faisait ressentir bien trop de choses qui le distrayaient et qui l’empêchaient de composer. Il hésita quelques secondes puis ouvrit la porte. Il pleuvait à seaux et Mozart était debout devant lui, essayant vainement de se protéger avec son manteau au dessus de sa tête. Il était tout de même trempé de la tête aux pieds.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici par ce temps et à cette heure tardive, Mozart ? »

« J’ai besoin de votre aide, Salieri. »

Il releva la tête et l’italien sentit son cœur lui échapper. Vraiment, Mozart lui faisait ressentir de nouvelles émotions dont l’intensité l’effrayait.

« Mme Weber m’a renvoyé de son auberge, où je logeais. Elle me l’a annoncé ce soir, et je ne savais pas où aller. Je sais que c’est beaucoup demander, mais accepteriez-vous de m’héberger ce soir ? S’il vous plaît ? »

Salieri mit un moment à traiter toutes les informations.

« Mozart, enfin… N’y a-t-il pas une autre auberge qui peut vous aider ? Enfin, que diraient les gens si nous logions dans la même demeure ? »

Mozart eut l’air déçu, et Salieri sentit son cœur se resserrer.

« Je comprends. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Bonne nuit, Salieri. »

Mozart lui sourit faiblement et fit demi-tour. Instantanément, Salieri fut empli de regret. Ce n’était sûrement pas comme ça qu’il allait améliorer ses relations avec Mozart. Mais en même temps, pourquoi venir chez lui, avant d’aller chercher une autre auberge, ou alors demander à un de ses amis ? Da Ponte aurait sûrement accepté de l’aider. Il voulut refermer la porte mais se rendit compte que son manteau était humide, il avait pris l’eau durant les quelques secondes de sa conversation avec Mozart. La culpabilité grandissante à l’idée de laisser le jeune autrichien seul dehors par ce temps, il se décida à ressortir juste avant que Mozart ne disparaisse au coin de la rue.

« Mozart ! »

L’interpellé se retourna, surpris de se faire appeler.

« Venez, vous allez attraper froid. »

Le sourire que Mozart lui adressa suffit à réchauffer Salieri plus que le feu de cheminée n’avait réussi à le faire toute la soirée. Ils parcoururent ensemble la courte distance qui les séparait de la maison de Salieri, et bientôt Mozart se retrouva assis devant la cheminée, avec des vêtements secs (ceux de Salieri, évidemment), une couverture chaude sur les genoux et un bol de thé chaud dans les mains.

Salieri s’assit sur le canapé en face de Mozart.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Beaucoup. Merci. »

Mozart lui sourit à nouveau, et c’était vraiment injuste à quel point un geste si banal pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états. Salieri étant un peu plus grand que Mozart, ce dernier avait l’air de flotter dans les vêtements de l’italien, mais ne s’en plaignait pas.

Un moment de silence passa, aucun des deux hommes ne sachant vraiment comment reprendre la conversation. Pour les deux, cette situation était inédite, ils ne s’étaient jamais retrouvés seuls tous les deux, et surtout pas dans la maison de l’un d’entre eux.

Malgré ce silence, aucun des deux n’était gêné. Mozart paraissait concentré dans ses pensées, yeux fermés, probablement en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine composition (Salieri avait fini par apprendre qu’il ne s’arrêtait jamais de composer), et quant à Salieri, il profitait du fait que Mozart ait les yeux fermés pour le fixer, étudiait chaque partie de son visage, s’émerveillant devant ses traits fins.

Mozart ouvrit soudain les yeux.

« Ca y est ! »

Son regard croisa celui de Salieri, pris en flagrant délit de contemplation, mais qui fit comme si de rien n’était.

« Quoi donc ? »

Mozart lui sourit fièrement.

« J’ai trouvé comment achever mon opéra ! »

Il jeta un coup d’œil au piano qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, ce même piano auquel Salieri était assis quelques minutes auparavant, mais qui lui semblait remonter à une éternité.

« Puis-je vous faire écouter ? »

Salieri déglutit en se rappelant ce qu’il avait ressenti la dernière fois qu’il avait assisté à la musique de Mozart jouée devant lui, quand Mlle Cavalieri avait entonné l’air de l’Enlèvement au Sérail. Cette fois au moins, il était préparé à ces émotions, et pouvait au moins tenter de les contrôler.

« Je vous en prie. »

Mozart se leva du canapé, manquant de trébucher sur ses vêtements trop grands, et s’installa au piano. Il respira pour se concentrer et laissa ses mains glisser sur les touches. Immédiatement, Salieri comprit que contrôler ses émotions allait être plus difficile que prévu. La musique semblait se déverser directement de son âme, Mozart jouait sans partition, les yeux fermés, et paraissait tout ressentir avec une intensité qui le dépassait. Salieri l’observait attentivement, son front plissé, ses mains se mouvant familièrement sur les touches du piano, mais finit par fermer les yeux lui aussi, submergé par la beauté du morceau que Mozart interprétait. Les émotions jouées par le jeune autrichien lui parvenaient sans aucun filtre, renforcées par l’atmosphère tamisée de la pièce, mais aussi par le fait que Mozart jouait uniquement pour lui, et qu’il était le premier à entendre cette nouvelle mélodie.

Mozart joua pendant quelques instants et la musique régnait dans la pièce, ininterrompue. Salieri n’aurait voulu briser ce moment pour rien au monde, et savait déjà qu’il allait avoir du mal à prétendre détester Mozart après ça.

Le jeune virtuose acheva son morceau et releva ses mains avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Le silence s’imposa à nouveau, entrecoupé seulement par le crépitement du feu qui brûlait, enveloppant la scène dans des tons chauds et orangés.

« Alors, maestro ? Qu’en pensez vous ? »

Salieri rouvrit les yeux et entreprit de trouver une réponse, mais aucun mot qu’il aurait pu dire n’aurait pu être à la hauteur des émotions qu’il venait de traverser. Devait-il garder une façade impassible comme la dernière fois que Mozart lui avait posé cette question ? Pouvait-il s’autoriser un moment de sincérité ? Il lui semblait à présent que chaque remarque positive à l’égard de l’autrichien pouvait être perçue comme une révélation de ses véritables sentiments, et cela le terrifiait. Il tourna la tête en direction de Mozart et vit que ce dernier le regardait toujours, attendant une réponse.

« Eh bien ? Était-ce si mauvais que ça ? »

« Au contraire, Mozart, je peine à trouver les mots justes. » Il soupira, et choisit la voie de la sincérité. « C’était… absolument sublime, comme le reste de vos œuvres. Vous avez un véritable talent, et la simplicité avec laquelle vous partagez vos émotions me touche profondément. »

Il s’arrêta là, avant de dévoiler la totalité de son cœur à Mozart. Il fallait qu’il soit plus prudent s’il voulait conserver une once de dignité. Il commençait à regretter ses paroles, mais un seul coup d’œil vers Mozart lui prouva qu’il avait fait le bon choix. Ce dernier était toujours assis une piano, une main sur le cœur, l’air ému.

« Salieri… Vos mots m’émeuvent. Après les remarques que vous avez pu me faire dans le passé, je commençais à croire que rien qui vient de moi ne vous plairait jamais. Me voilà rassuré : vous avez donc des émotions. »

Mozart sourit, et Salieri fit mine de s’offusquer.

« Vous en doutiez ? »

« Il faut avouer que vous ne les montrez que très peu, mon ami. Cela vous rend très difficile à cerner, mais cela fait également votre charme. »

Salieri se concentra pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble suite à cette remarque, et décida de revenir sur un terrain moins glissant : laisser Mozart parler de lui au lieu de continuer à se révéler.

« Puis-je vous poser une question plus personnelle, Mozart ? »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Pourquoi Mme Weber vous a-t-elle refusé l’accès à son auberge ? J’avais entendu dire que vous vous entendiez bien avec l’une de ses filles. »

Mozart grimaça, et Salieri craint d’avoir franchi une limite de sa vie personnelle, mais la réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

« Eh bien, justement… Elle voulait que j’épouse Constance mais… J’aime quelqu’un d’autre, Salieri. Et même si j’ai très peu de chances de pouvoir épouser cette personne un jour, je ne peux m’empêcher d’espérer une vie à ses côtés. Ce n’est pas à Constance que mon cœur appartient. Nous nous entendons bien, mais ce n’est pas ce genre de relation que je veux avec elle. Mme Weber s’est vexée, m’a traité de beaucoup de noms d’oiseaux, et m’a demandé de partir avant que je ne fasse encore plus de mal à sa famille. Et me voici ici. »

Évidemment, Salieri pensa immédiatement à Aloysia, la sœur de Constance, que Mozart avait tant aimé, et qui avait fini par se marier à un autre homme. Mozart ne pouvait faire allusion qu’à elle, c’était sûr.

« Je suis désolé pour vous, Mozart. J’espère que vous et votre aimée aurez un futur ensemble. »

« Merci, mon ami. Je vais faire mon possible pour que cela arrive. »

Un moment de silence passa. Puis Salieri se relança pour une autre question.

« J’ai encore une question, si vous le permettez »

Un sourire et un hochement de tête lui furent donnés comme réponse.

« Pourquoi être venu ici ? Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas cherché une autre auberge, ou ne vous êtes pas rendu chez un de vos amis ? Da Ponte ou Stephanie auraient accepté, j’en suis persuadé. »

Mozart eut un petit rire avant de répondre.

« Cela peut paraître spontané, mais j’ai réfléchi à ma décision avant de venir, Salieri. Tout d’abord, je ne voulais pas être vu dans une autre auberge, parce que j’aurai dû y expliquer la raison de ma présence, et je ne voulais pas avoir à m’expliquer sur ma querelle avec la famille Weber. Et pour ce qui est de mes amis, ils auraient certes pu m’accueillir, mais les deux vivent à l’autre bout de Vienne, vous étiez le plus proche. Et puis, surtout... » Il fit une pause avant de continuer. « Je voulais vous voir en dehors de la vie extérieure, je voulais apprendre à vous connaître sans votre masque, sans que vous ayez besoin de vous soucier de ce que vous faites ou dites. »

Salieri resta sans voix quelques secondes. Ainsi donc, Mozart pensait à lui ?

« Est-ce un défi, d'apprendre à me connaître, Mozart? Pensez vous que rien ne peut vous résister? »

« J’essaye juste de vous comprendre, Salieri. D’habitude, les gens me haïssent, ou m’adorent. Avec vous, on dirait un mélange des deux, et cela me trouble. »

A nouveau, Salieri ne sut que répondre. Avait-il été si évident dans ses sentiments que même Mozart en avait remarqué le trouble ? Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Il sourit à Mozart pour s’excuser et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Pour sa deuxième surprise de la soirée, Constance Weber se tenait de l’autre côté, en sécurité sous un parapluie, et tenant un sac à la main. Salieri s’inclina pour la saluer.

« Mademoiselle Weber. »

Constance lui rendit sa révérence.

« Maestro Salieri. Excusez moi de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, mais il me faut savoir : est-ce que Mozart se trouve ici ? »

Salieri hésita avant de répondre : pouvait-il faire confiance à Constance ? Qu’allait-elle révéler à sa mère ? Qu’allait-elle penser de lui si elle le voyait partager sa maison avec un homme ? Avant qu’il ne puisse se décider, il sentit une main dans son dos le pousser délicatement, et Mozart apparut à côté de lui.

« Constance ! »

« Wolfgang ! »

Les deux s’enlacèrent, et Salieri se recula, restant néanmoins derrière la porte.

« Je t’apporte les affaires que tu as laissées à l’auberge. Je suis vraiment désolée du comportement de ma mère, j’ai essayé de la raisonner, mais tu la connais... »

« Je sais que tu n’y es pour rien, Constance. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. »

« J’espère que nous pourrons continuer à nous voir, Wolfgang, même si les circonstances seront différentes. Et je te souhaite d’être heureux. »

« Merci, Constance. Je te souhaite la même chose. »

Salieri commençait à regretter d’être resté derrière la porte au lieu de leur avoir laissé un peu d’intimité, et soudain Mozart rentra, le bousculant en poussant la porte.

« Salieri ! Vous étiez là ? »

« Excusez moi, Mozart, je n’aurais pas dû vous écouter. C’était impoli. »

« Ce n’est rien, mon ami, Constance n’a fait que m’apporter mes affaires. Rien n’a été dit que vous n’auriez pas dû entendre. »

Mozart sourit et Salieri se déplaça pour le laisser entrer, puis referma la porte. Cette conversation avait soulevé des questions : quelle relation entretenaient Mozart et Mlle Weber ? Pourquoi savait-elle qu’elle allait le trouver ici ? Il se retourna pour voir que Mozart était allé se rasseoir par terre, près du feu, refroidi après sa discussion à l’extérieur. Il alla le rejoindre et rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée, avant de s’asseoir à son tour, mais sur un fauteuil.

« Puis-je vous demander un service, Salieri ? »

L’interpellé se tourna et inclina la tête.

« Pouvez vous me jouer ce que vous étiez en train de composer ? J’ai aperçu vos esquisses lorsque j’étais au piano, et j’aimerais beaucoup l’entendre. »

Salieri se crispa. Jouer sa composition inachevée, devant Mozart, dont la musique était divine ? Il allait se moquer de lui, c’était sûr.

« Ce ne sont encore que des esquisses, Mozart, loin d’être achevé... »

« Mais justement ! J’aimerais beaucoup l’entendre maintenant et à nouveau quand vous l’aurez terminé, pour voir ce qui a changé. »

Mozart le regardait avec tellement d’espoir dans les yeux que Salieri ne put se résigner à refuser, même si toute son âme lui criait qu’il allait se ridiculiser. Il soupira puis se leva pour aller s’asseoir au piano. A peine fut il assis que toutes ses angoisses lui revinrent : impossible de composer, pas beau, pas à la hauteur, pas assez… Il ferma les yeux, tentant d’ignorer ses pensées, mais en vain. Ses mains tremblaient au dessus des touches et il ne pouvait se résigner à jouer la première note.

« Tout va bien, Salieri ? »

Mozart le fixait, l’air inquiet. C’est à ce moment là que l’italien remarqua que sa respiration s’était fortement accélérée, et que pourtant il avait l’impression qu’aucun air ne lui parvenait.

« Juste une minute, je vous prie. »

Salieri se leva, titubant, et se rua sur la porte d’entrée, respirant à pleins poumons l’air froid de la nuit. Il referma derrière lui, ne voulant pas que Mozart le suive. Il s’adossa à la porte et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Pourquoi s’était-il mis dans cet état là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien refuser à Mozart ? Et pourquoi était-il soudain incapable de composer quoi que ce soit de décent ? Pourquoi son talent sonnait-il faux ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que Mozart soit si attentionné avec lui, alors que lui avait été plus qu’ignoble, à plusieurs reprises ?

Toutes ces pensées lui faisaient tourner la tête, et il dût s’accroupir pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Voici donc à quoi il était réduit : pathétique, seul, sans talent, inférieur, victime de son cœur qui le trahissait.

Il essayait de les retenir mais en vain : les larmes arrivèrent, se mélangeant à la pluie qui coulait déjà sur son visage.

Derrière lui, il sentit soudain la porte qui s’ouvrit, et il dût se retenir au mur pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre.

« Salieri ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Devant lui, Salieri voyait l’ombre de Mozart sur la chaussée, et sentit bientôt une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Salieri, vous allez attraper froid... »

L’italien prit soudain conscience de l’humidité de ses vêtements, qui avaient touché le sol quand il s’était accroupi. Peut être pourrait-il faire passer son visage mouillé pour de l’eau de pluie également ? Il inspira, ravalant ses dernières larmes, se passa une main sur le visage, puis se releva lentement, en se tenant toujours au mur. La main de Mozart était toujours sur son épaule, à peine posée et pourtant c’était tout ce qu’il ressentait. Il releva la tête et regarda le jeune autrichien.

« Vous vouliez me voir sans masque, Mozart ? »

Et pour une fois, Mozart resta sans voix. Sa main se retira de l’épaule de Salieri pour se glisser autour de sa taille, et il l’attira à l’intérieur avant de fermer la porte, évitant que davantage de pluie ne rentre. Une fois la porte fermée, il le mena vers le canapé, le tenant toujours par la taille, et une fois assis, il l’enveloppa dans la couverture que lui même avait sur les genoux en début de soirée. Salieri était trop fatigué pour lutter ou pour s’inquiéter du ridicule de la situation. Il avait tout simplement arrêté de réfléchir quand la main de Mozart s’était glissée autour de lui, soufflé par l’aisance avec laquelle Mozart l’avait attiré à lui.

A présent, Mozart s’était assis à côté de lui, et avait retiré sa main. Il avait l’air terriblement inquiet et Salieri s’en voulait tellement de l’avoir mis dans cet état là.

« Est-ce que vous voulez en parler, Salieri ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il y ait grand-chose à dire, Mozart. »

« Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent ? »

Salieri soupira. Raconter ses problèmes à Mozart était bien la dernière des façons dont il aurait imaginé passer sa soirée. Il envisagea de mentir tant l’inquiétude sur le visage de Mozart lui faisait mal, mais il se questionna. Dire la vérité lui ferait-il du bien ? Face à son absence de réponse, Mozart reprit.

« Je suis désolé si mes questions vous mettent mal à l’aise, Salieri. J’essaye juste de comprendre. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter inutilement. Ce n’était qu’un simple malaise passager. »

« Pourtant, vous avez réagi comme si vous y étiez habitué. »

Mozart le fixait toujours, mais malgré ses bonnes intentions, Salieri ne pouvait lui révéler les raisons de son mal-être.

« Je vais bien, Mozart. »

Peut être qu’en le répétant assez, il pourrait se convaincre lui même ?

L’autrichien ne sembla pas convaincu de sa réponse mais comprit la réticence de Salieri à aborder le sujet.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir poussé à jouer, alors que vous n’étiez pas prêt. J’apprécie tellement votre musique que j’étais pressé d’en entendre une nouvelle composition. »

Salieri se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

« Vous appréciez ma musique ? Vous ? »

Mozart le regarda, confus.

« Je ne devrais pas ? »

Salieri sourit tristement.

« Pourquoi se préoccuper de ma musique quand la vôtre est supérieure en tant de points ? »

Les yeux de Mozart s’écarquillèrent.

« C’est donc cela qui vous chagrine ! Salieri, je peux vous assurer que je trouve votre musique sublime ! Il me fait toujours très plaisir de vous entendre jouer, et composer, et les émotions que vous transmettez me touchent toujours véritablement ! »

Salieri était bouche bée. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu’il venait d’entendre ? Sûrement, Mozart avait dû lui dire cela juste pour le consoler. Mais il avait sa main sur son cœur, à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu’il était traversé par des émotions intenses. Le regarder devenait presque trop, et Salieri dût à nouveau retenir ses larmes.

« Merci, Mozart. Vos mots me vont droit au cœur. »

L’autrichien lui sourit, rassuré d’avoir compris au moins une partie de l’inquiétude de Salieri.

« Vous savez ce qui me console toujours quand je suis triste, Salieri ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

Et sans hésiter, Mozart s’approcha et prit Salieri dans ses bras. Ce dernier se figea aussitôt, sous l’assaut de multiples messages contradictoires. Mozart le serrait dans ses bras. Il était dans les bras d’un homme. Mozart cherchait à le consoler. _Mozart le serrait dans ses bras._

« Je ne vous lâcherai pas, Salieri. »

Son émotion se sentait dans sa voix, il était bien loin du Mozart provocateur que Salieri avait l’habitude de côtoyer. Submergé d’émotions, Salieri sentit quelques larmes lui échapper silencieusement, et après quelques instants d’hésitation, il mit lui aussi ses bras autour de Mozart et s’accrocha à lui, essayant de faire passer à travers cette étreinte tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas dire à haute voix. Quelques moments passèrent, et Mozart finit enfin par le lâcher. Aussitôt, la réalité rattrapa Salieri, et il se sentit ridicule de s’être montré aussi faible. Mais une main posée sur la sienne mit fin à tout monologue intérieur.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

L’italien regarda leurs mains, puis regarda Mozart, tentant de paraître calme.

« Oui, merci. »

Le sourire qu’il eut en réponse lui réchauffa le cœur, et oui, vraiment, il se sentait mieux avec Mozart à ses côtés.

« En revanche, je suis exténué. »

Mozart acquiesça, compréhensif.

« Bien sûr. Je vais vous laisser aller vous coucher. Je dormirai sur le canapé, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Bonne nuit, Salieri. »

Juste avant de lâcher la main de Salieri, Mozart la leva, et la porta à ses lèvres pour y planter un baiser délicat.

Salieri se sentit rougir, et il vit que le visage de Mozart avait pris la même teinte que le sien. Après avoir récupéré sa main, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, dont il ferma soigneusement la porte. Aussitôt, toutes les émotions de la soirée lui revinrent : il s’était montré faible devant Mozart, et au lieu de se moquer, ce dernier s’était inquiété et l’avait aidé, comme… un ami ? Était-ce habituel pour des amis de s’enlacer et de s’embrasser les mains ? Le souvenir de ce moment suffit à faire rougir Salieri à nouveau. Peut être s’agissait-il d’une tradition autrichienne dont il ignorait l’existence ? Une partie de son cœur lui criait que Mozart était peut être épris des mêmes sentiments que lui, mais il refusait de l’écouter. Sûrement, il devait avoir d’autres raisons.

Il se changea et se glissa sous les draps, qui lui paraissaient bien froids à côté de la chaleur de la cheminée et de celle des bras de Mozart. Vraiment, quelle soirée…

***

Il ne remarqua pas s’être endormi avant qu’il ne se réveille en sursaut en entendant un cri, qu’il reconnut ensuite comme le sien. Il était assis dans son lit, en sueur, et les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent petit à petit. Il en avait régulièrement, mais celui-ci avait été particulièrement désagréable. Il se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de chasser les images négatives de sa tête, lorsque sa porte s’ouvrit doucement.

« Salieri ? Tout va bien ? »

« Mozart ? Vous ne dormez pas ? »

Le jeune autrichien resta dans l’embrasure de la porte, n’osant pas avancer dans l’obscurité totale.

« Je vous ai entendu crier et… Vous avez crié mon nom. »

Salieri écarquilla les yeux. C’est vrai que étant d’habitude seul, il n’avait jamais eu à se soucier de ce que ses cauchemar lui faisaient faire.

« Pardonnez-moi. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. »

Il entendit Mozart se déplacer dans la pièce, et sentit bientôt un poids sur son lit, lui indiquant que le jeune autrichien s’y était assis.

« Vous en avez souvent ? »

Salieri soupira. Il était trop fatigué pour faire semblant d’aller bien, ce qui était exactement pourquoi il ne laissait d’habitude personne être trop proche de lui.

« De temps en temps, mais pas plus que n’importe qui d’autre, je suppose. Ne vous en inquiétez pas. »

Le poids se déplaça sur son lit et il sentit Mozart se rapprocher de lui à tâtons, jusqu’à ce que sa main le trouve.

« Salieri, vous êtes glacé. »

Une pause, puis il reprit, d’un ton étonné.

« M’avez-vous donné votre couverture personnelle ? »

Salieri baissa la tête et acquiesça, avant de se rappeler qu’il faisait entièrement nuit.

« Je… Oui. Je n’y ai pas réfléchi, et je n’avais pas froid avant de m’endormir, mais oui, vous avez ma couverture. »

La main de Mozart se posa sur son bras, puis il se leva.

« Attendez-moi. »

Il se déplaça à tâtons à nouveau, essayant de ne bousculer aucun meuble et de ne rien faire tomber. Il se rendit dans le salon et revint avec ladite couverture, qu’il posa sur les épaules de Salieri.

« Mozart, maintenant c’est vous qui allez avoir froid. »

L’interpellé rit doucement avant de répondre.

« Ce n’est pas grave. C’est votre maison, Salieri, je ne peux pas vous voler vos affaires. »

Une idée commençait à germer dans l’esprit de Salieri, et elle lui paraissait complètement folle, mais extrêmement tentante. Il inspira et s’empressa de parler avant de trop réfléchir à la chose et de changer d’avis.

« Vous savez, Mozart, cette couverture est assez grande pour nous deux. »

Un silence passa, et il craignit d’avoir dépassé les limites, mais il sentit à nouveau le poids sur son lit, et Mozart était à nouveau assis à côté de lui, une main sur son bras.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Salieri. »

Tentant d’ignorer son cœur qui battait à toute allure, l’italien se recoucha et sentit Mozart s’allonger à côté de lui. Aucun des deux n’osait bouger. Après un instant, Salieri sentit le bras de Mozart s’approcher de lui.

« Salieri, me permettez-vous de vous tenir encore une fois ? »

Pour toute réponse, l’italien attrapa la main de Mozart et le tira jusqu’à lui. Ce dernier se déplaça pour se positionner juste derrière Salieri, puis il passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra. Les derniers doutes de Salieri s’envolaient un à un : sûrement, des amis n’étaient pas censés agir de cette façon entre eux. Mais alors, cela voulait dire que Mozart… Non, même si toutes les preuves étaient là, le cerveau de Salieri refusait d’admettre qu’une telle chose pouvait se produire. Puis Mozart posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Salieri, et à nouveau ses doutes se dissipèrent : c’était décidé, ils auraient une conversation au lever du jour. Salieri soupira, essayant de se détendre, mais il ne pouvait que penser aux bras de Mozart autour de lui, son souffle dans sa nuque, tout était si intense, si anormal, et pourtant… et pourtant il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien. Il referma les yeux et finit par se rendormir.

***

Lorsqu’il se réveilla le matin, le soleil entrait déjà, arrêté partiellement par les rideaux, permettant tout juste de distinguer des formes dans la chambre. Salieri se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçut la silhouette de Mozart couchée à côté de lui. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent un à un, et il ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant que peut être, l’autre homme partageait ses sentiments. Il était également terrifié, et n’avait aucune idée de comment s’y prendre pour aborder le sujet, ou même que faire si une relation devait commencer entre eux. Il frissonna et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Mozart était tourné vers lui, les yeux fermés et la respiration paisible. Sa main était posée juste entre eux, paume vers le haut, et Salieri eut très envie d’y poser la sienne. Il savait bien qu’une fois que la journée allait commencer, sa raison allait le rattraper et il perdrait le peu d’assurance qu’il avait pendant la nuit. Il y réfléchit quelques secondes et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Mozart. Aussitôt, celle-ci se referma pour serrer celle de Salieri, qui sursauta. Mozart était donc réveillé ? Comment allait-il justifier de lui avoir pris la main ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, il décida de prendre la parole.

« Mozart... »

Ce dernier ouvrit instantanément les yeux et sourit d’un air taquin.

« Bonjour, Salieri. »

« Je euh, j’aimerais récupérer ma main. »

Le plus jeune regarda sa main, tenant celle de Salieri.

« Et comment votre main s’est-elle retrouvée dans la mienne ? »

Son sourire s’élargit quand il vit la teinte que prenait le visage de Salieri, qui ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Le temps était-il venu d’avoir leur conversation sur leurs sentiments ? Avant qu’il ne puisse formuler une réponse, Mozart reprit.

« Vos sentiments se lisent sur votre visage, mon ami. »

Salieri sentit son visage s’enflammer. Mozart ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main, et à nouveau, il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre, à moins de déverser les contenus de son cœur, ce qu’il n’était pas prêt à faire. Devant son absence de réponse, le ton de Mozart changea.

« Vous avez l’air terrifié, Salieri. Si je vous mets mal à l’aise, j’arrêterai tout de suite. »

Il desserra sa main, laissant le choix à Salieri de bouger la sienne. Ce dernier soupira.

« Je suis terrifié. Mais s’il vous plaît, n’arrêtez pas. »

Mozart lui sourit à nouveau, et pressa la main de Salieri dans un geste rassurant.

« Puis-je me rapprocher, Salieri ? »

L’italien acquiesça, et aussitôt Mozart se déplaça, réduisant la distance entre eux. Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, et Salieri ferma les yeux quelques secondes, submergé par la présence enivrante de Mozart à ses côtés. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches, figurativement et littéralement, qu’ils ne l’avaient été la veille. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard croisa celui de Mozart, qui avait l’air de quelqu’un qui a une idée derrière la tête.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question personnelle, Salieri ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Qu’avez-vous pensé de moi, la première fois que vous m’avez vu ? »

Salieri ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer en détails cette journée où lui et Rosenberg avaient assisté à la répétition de l’Enlèvement au Sérail, comme si ce n’était pas une scène à laquelle il pensait presque quotidiennement.

« La première fois que j’ai entendu parler de vous, ce n’était pas en bien, malheureusement. Rosenberg vous a détesté dès le début, sans explication. Je suis donc arrivé à votre répétition avec certains préjugés, et certains se sont trouvés confirmés ce jour là : prétentieux, insolent, inattentif. Ma plus grosse erreur a été de m’arrêter à ces préjugés et ne pas avoir cherché à vous connaître. J’ai été choqué le jour là, mais je dois vous l’avouer : j’ai adoré vous voir vous moquer de Rosenberg. »

Mozart rit, et Salieri reprit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien de fois j’aurais aimé lui tenir tête… Et une fois qu’il était parti, et que la musique a commencé… »

Il soupira.

« Mon monde s’est tout bonnement renversé. Diriger sans partition, et se souvenir de chaque détail, pour un air qui était aussi magnifique que l’aria que vous avez pris ce jour là... »

Le souvenir suffit à le faire frissonner.

« J’étais captivé par votre musique, Mozart. Vous avez redéfini la beauté, et la perfection, et je n’ai pas été capable de l’atteindre depuis que je vous ai entendu jouer. »

Mozart le regardait, fasciné, clairement pas préparé pour une réponse si honnête.

« Ces sentiments d’appréciation se sont mélangés à mes préjugés, et je ne savais plus comment réagir, comment me comporter, que faire. Égoïstement, j’ai choisi de continuer à vous haïr, pour ne pas avoir à m’excuser pour mon comportement. Je le regrette beaucoup. Mais sachez que depuis ce jour là, ma haine n’était que prétendue. Je vous admire énormément, vous, votre musique, la facilité avec laquelle vous composez, et la façon que vous avez de ne pas prêter attention aux gens qui ne vous aiment pas. Je vous envie beaucoup sur ce point. »

Tous deux surpris par la longueur et l’honnêteté de la réponse de Salieri, ils restèrent sans voix un instant. Salieri avait eu peur de répondre, mais libérer ces confessions de son cœur lui avait fait un bien fou. Bien sûr, il avait tait le fait qu’il avait trouvé Mozart charmant, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son air moqueur, et même s’ils étaient couchés l’un à côté de l’autre en train de se tenir la main, Salieri voulait garder ce détail pour lui. Mozart reprit enfin.

« Votre honnêteté me touche, Salieri, et je l’apprécie énormément. Et cela me fait très plaisir de me dire que j’avais raison de penser que vous ne me détestiez pas. Constance m’a souvent dit de lâcher l’affaire, que c’était peine perdue, mais regardez où je suis. »

La mention de Constance souleva à nouveau des questions chez Salieri, les mêmes que la veille. Cette fois ci, il se décida à les poser.

« Puis-je vous demander quelle est la nature de vos relation avec Mlle Weber ? Et comment savait-elle où vous trouver hier soir ? »

Mozart sourit, l’air coupable.

« Si je vous réponds sincèrement, promettez-vous de ne pas m’en vouloir ? »

Salieri pencha la tête, l’air confus.

« Promettez ! »

« Très bien, je promets ! »

Satisfait de sa réponse, Mozart se lança.

« Constance est l’une de mes amies les plus proches. Nous avons eu une histoire amoureuse, comme c’était le cas le jour des répétitions, mais elle n’a pas duré. Je me suis rendu compte que quelqu’un d’autre faisait battre mon cœur, et elle a décidé de m’aider à conquérir cette personne. »

Mozart fit une pause et regarda Salieri, puis leurs mains, qui étaient toujours l’une dans l’autre.

« En vérité… je n’ai pas été renvoyé de l’auberge. »

Salieri fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

« Toute cette histoire faisait partie d’un plan, qui visait à nous rapprocher. »

Il avait baissé la tête maintenant, et ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. L’air un peu honteux, il reprit.

« Si vous ne m’aviez pas accepté chez vous hier soir, je serais retourné à l’auberge. Et c’est pour ça que Constance savait où me trouver. Vous étiez la seule personne sur ma liste, Salieri. »

Salieri était victime de plein de pensées contradictoires. Mozart lui avait menti. Pour se rapprocher de lui. Est-ce que Mozart l’aimait ? Incrédule, il secoua la tête.

« Vous avez élaboré un plan… pour vous rapprocher de moi ? »

« Oui. Je ne pensais pas que la soirée allait se passer de cette manière cependant, et je ne pensais pas non plus finir dans votre lit dès le premier soir. »

Mozart rit, et Salieri ne put s’empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

« Une dernière question, Mozart : pourquoi ? »

L’autrichien soupira, faussement ennuyé.

« Vous n’avez toujours pas compris, Salieri ? »

Un silence.

« Cette personne que j’aime, c’est vous. »

Cette phrase acheva de détruire les derniers doutes de Salieri, qui resta bouche bée face à cet aveu. Ses rêves étaient en train de se réaliser, et il était pris dans un tourbillon d’émotions, duquel le sortit la voix de Mozart.

« Antonio Salieri, puis-je vous embrasser ? »

En guise de réponse, ce fut Salieri qui se rapprocha et qui l’embrassa. Enfin, _enfin_ il embrassait Mozart. Toutes les tensions et les doutes des dernières semaines semblaient s’envoler, laissant place à une joie immense, qui se décupla quand Mozart plaça ses mains sur ses joues, et sa nuque, pour l’attirer encore plus à lui. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Salieri remarqua les larmes sur ses joues. Mozart en profita pour le taquiner.

« J’étais si mauvais que ça ? »

Salieri rit, un rire sincère, son premier depuis bien longtemps. Il ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois qu’il avait réellement laissé éclater sa joie de cette manière. Surpris d’entendre enfin le son de son rire, Mozart le rejoint, et tous deux laissèrent sortir leurs émotions dans un rire bien mérité, ce qui ne calma pas les larmes de Salieri.

« Ce sont des larmes de soulagement, Mozart. », dit-il en s’essuyant les yeux. « Si vous saviez combien de fois j’ai rêvé de ce moment, et où je m’en suis voulu en vous apercevant. Je ne savais plus comment agir, j’avais l’impression que chaque geste, chaque parole allait trahir mes sentiments. »

Mozart le regardait, touché.

« A partir de maintenant, plus de précautions avec moi. Je veux vous connaître réellement, Salieri, je veux savoir ce que vous ressentez, je veux être à vos côtés. Je veux pouvoir faire ceci (il l’embrassa) autant de fois que je le veux. »

Salieri, les yeux toujours humides, le regarda tendrement.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Mozart ».

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: choisir le titre m'a pris presque plus de temps que d'écrire la fic, je voulais absolument utiliser un morceau des paroles d'une des chansons mais il y en a TELLEMENT


End file.
